Cabin Boy's Beckon
by Amelia Reds
Summary: When Phil Coulson was twelve, he was saved by Captain Steve Rogers, a teenage captain who would later come to be the famous captain of the ship, Avenger. When the two meet again, years later, the duo discover some interesting things. The only problem is that as Captain Roger's fame grew so did his enemies. Pirate!AU Capsicoul


**Okay, even I understand this doesn't really sound like me, but I tried my best. It came to me when I was writing Wings of the Angel and I called Steve Cap, and my brother was watching Sinbad in the background, and I was like... LIGHTBULB! LIGHT FUCKING BULB! I wrote it down, and it wasn't until today that I was like... it is time, bwahaha.**

**I don't think there's going to be a star guest until later on, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or things like characters belongs to me. (I'm sorry; I forgot what else doesn't belong to me.)**

**Anyways... enjoy**

* * *

Ever since Phil was a teenager he had heard stories about Captain Steve Rogers, famed captain of the Avenger. His ship had been rumored to have once been a mere rowboat before Captain Rogers had enlisted in the help of ship builder Nick Fury a couple of years ago to build a real ship. Phil had only seen the ship and its captain once when he was 12, though back then it had literally been a rowboat and 13 years old boy with a determined personality.

_"__What's wrong, boy? Cat got your tongue?"_

_ "__Nah, mate. Look at his size. He probably doesn't even understand what you're saying. Look at how scrawny he is."_

_Phil grounded his teeth together as they pushed him into one of the alleys in bustling square. Usually he could slip past the neighborhood fishermen, but today didn't seem to be one of those days. Phil had recently gotten a job at Shield's Ships as an apprentice under Nick Fury, but almost immediately after he started the job, he found that to get to the shop, he would have to pass by some of the fishermen who seemed hell bent on beating the crap out of him._

_ "__What's wrong? Think you're better than us?" Another hard shove sent Phil crashing against the brick wall, head bashing painfully. The older one grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "Think that just because you work at Fury's you can beat us?"_

_Phil squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the punch that usually followed that particular line, but instead felt himself being dropped to the ground where his head once again hit the wall. _

_As the black stars faded from his vision, he managed to process the sound of fighting in front of him. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at an outstretched hand and the face of an angel. Granted, a very dirty angel with a broken nose but Phil gazed in marvel as he stared in marvel at the boy before him. His blonde hair was slightly ruffled and there was dirt smeared all over his face, but Phil found himself drawn to the kind blue eyes. _

_ "__That asshole sure has a mean punch." Phil's gaze turned to the dark haired boy behind the blonde and Phil cleared his throat and grasped the offered hand, pulling himself up._

_ "__You shouldn't let them beat you up like that." The blonde said as he wiped his nose._

_ "__It's fine. I'm used to it." Phil said. "Are you alright?"_

_ "__We're fine. We're seamen." The dark haired boy smirked as he wrapped an arm around the blonde. _

_ "__You should still put something on your nose." Phil suggested. "You can come with me to Shield's Ships and I can get you a towel or something. It's, uh, the least I can do." The blond nodded, holding his nose. The two boys didn't seem to be any older than 15._

_ "__My name's Phil Coulson." He said carefully as he led them out of the alley and through the crowd._

_ "__I'm Tony Stark. Very pleased to meet you." Tony winked._

_ "__I'm Captain Steve Rogers."_

_ "__You seem a little young to be captain of a ship." Phil commented as he led them into the shop. There were hooks and small ship replicas around them, nets hung like Christmas lights around the counters. Fishing poles and bait littered the room, and Phil led them to the side hallway to the bathroom where he grabbed the towel and soaked it in warm water before he passed it to Steve who gratefully took it and put it on his nose, hissing between his teeth. Phil lifted an eyebrow to Tony who shook his head._

_ "__Thanks… and I'm a perfectly adept captain by the way. I'm 14." Steve scowled as they went back to the front._

_ "__What's your ship's name?" Phil asked._

_ "__Well, we came by earlier this year to order our ship." Tony explained. "Fury said it would be ready by now. It's called the Avenger. We were on our way here actually when we saw you."_

_Phil blushed and rubbed the back of his head._

_ "__Thank you- for you know, um, saving me from those, uh, men." Phil stuttered and was saved by a gruff voice._

_ "__Can I help you boys?" Fury asked, wiping the wood chips from his black coat._

_ "__Yes, we're here to pick up our ship, the Avenger." Tony smiled cockily._

_ "__Ah, you two. Your ship's out on the dock. If you'll follow me. Coulson, take up shop." _

_ "__Yes, sir." Coulson nodded before taking the now bloody towel from Steve who gave him a small smile._

_ "__Sir, why does Coulson get to be in charge? You said that I would be able to take shop this time." Maria Hill appeared from the back, an irate look on her face. _

_ "__You'll be in charge next time, Hill." Fury said as he led Tony out the door._

_Phil was about to turn away to wash out the towel when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up to find those ridiculously blue eyes on him again._

_ "__Next time those creeps try to get you, beat the crap out of them for me." Steve smiled, and Phil fell in love a little in that moment. It was one of those smiles that you wanted to lose yourself in, full of kindness and compassion, and Phil broke a little under its intensity._

_ "__I will."_

_Steve gave him one last smile then waved as he headed out the door. _

_Phil gave him a small wave back, smiling._

_ "__You are so in love." Maria smirked._

_ "__Am not!" Phil blushed, swirling his head over to the sneering apprentice._

It had been ten years since the Avenger had docked on Shield Harbor and Phil Coulson was now the co-owner of Shield's Ships. He usually spent his days behind the counter, waiting for customers and reading up on Captain America's (the people who wrote the adventures adopted the name after Rogers freed some war prisoners) adventures on sea.

It was in the middle of July, a new edition of the Captain America adventures was sitting in front of Phil as he soaked in his new adventures. The Captain had recruited a new member to his group, the Avengers.

"Hey, Phil, what did your beloved captain do this time?" Maria smirked as she came in through the front door with a box in her arms.

"Don't call him that." Phil said, distracted as her marked his place and put the book down. He moved to help her but she waved him off and said she could handle it on her own as she made her way to the back.

"Besides, I don't want to get in the way of your beloved vintage. I remember what happened last time with those collectible cards I took."

"You shouldn't have touched them, Hill." Phil shrugged. "They were first edition vintage." He could hear Maria rolling her eyes as she walked past him.

"Well, keep up shop. I'm going to go put these in the back for Fury to have."

"Sure thing." Phil nodded absently, already lost in the story.

Nobody could blame him for not hearing the bell ring when Phil was at the climax of the story, head buried in the book, biting his nails. Steve was being held at gun point and it honestly looked like there wasn't going to be a way to escape.

Someone coughed, and it was the voice that made Phil freeze and look up. It was the voice of the boy who had saved him all those years ago in a dark alley. It was the voice who had encouraged him to stand up to his bullies. Though…it was _much_ deeper than he remembered, and _much_ sexier.

"Is Nick Fury here?"

Phil looked up and couldn't stop his mouth from opening as he took in all of the captain. Captain Steve Rogers had been beautiful as a lanky teenager with the bravery of a soldier, but now he was a true marvel to behold. His thin form had bulked out, and his skin had become slightly tanned from all the days spent at sea.

"I-he-you're-" Phil stammered, his breath coming fast.

"You're Phil Coulson, right?" Steve smiled. _God_, this man was going to be the death of him. His smile hadn't changed a bit. It was after a short silence ensued that Phil noticed he had been staring at the captain who was expecting a response.

"I-I… yes, I am Phil Coulson. Fury's out back, working on one of the ships. I can go get him for you." Phil stood up and made to move to the back, suddenly very conscious of the plain white long sleeve shirt and dirty black pants he had donned on today. Of all the days to come to work lazily dressed.

"No, no. It's fine." Steve waved him off, then his blue eyes wandered down to the book Phil had put on the table. "If you want I can tell you how that particular endeavor went while we wait."

"Are… are you sure? What about your crew and ship?" Phil frowned.

"My crew's out getting as drunk as they possibly can, considering we lost over half of our booze in a nasty storm." Steve laughed, sitting down on one of the high chairs across the counter.

"Then, yes, please." Phil said eagerly, sitting down across from him, eyes wide with excitement. Captain Steve Rogers was sitting across from him. He must have died and gone to heaven.

"Well, it began with that cursed ship Hydra…" Steve began and for the rest of the evening, they stayed like that, being interrupted only once by a customer. Phil listened with apt attention, inserting his own comments every once in a while.

"Hey, Phil, Fury wanted to know if you could- HOLY SHIP! Is that Captain America?" Maria screamed in disbelief. Phil jumped three feet in the air and Steve simply stood up and held out his hand.

Maria stared at the offered hand then at Phil and began to laugh, "Did you come back for Phil? Oh, ships, has he shown you his vintage cards?"

"Maria!" Phil blushed, quickly walking towards the woman who was running to where Phil kept the cards.

"Vintage cards?" Steve asked, frowning.

"Here they are! These!" Maria cried triumphantly, holding them up, and Phil could've died of embarrassment as she handed them to the captain before he could stop her.

"These are like from eight years ago." Steve's voice held wonder as he looked up at Phil who looked like he was going to die of embarrassment. "How did you get a hold of them?"

"I bought them a few years back from a collector." Phil muttered, glaring at Maria whose smile couldn't get wider even if she tried.

"That's… incredible." Steve smiled. "Do you want me to sign them?"

"Would you… do you mind?"

Steve chuckled and grabbed one of the pens on the counter.

"Nah, it's fine. After all the trouble you must've gone through, you deserve to have some sort of reward." Steve signed them quickly before passing them to Phil who reverently took them back and put them back in their place as they were supposed to be.

"Hill, what is taking you so long?" Fury came in through the back and paused as he caught sight of the captain leaning against the table. "Why Captain Rogers, are you here to steal Coulson again? I told you that I only sell ships here."

Phil turned his wide eyes to Fury. Was he playing along with Hill? Fury usually never played along, but it was when Steve suddenly started coughing madly that his boss wasn't making fun of him. _Fury was making fun of Steve_.

"I'm not here to… My ship needs some repairs, after we went west and the job on the paint needs- I-"

"Is your ship out on the dock?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go check it out. I'm sure Coulson will keep you good company." Fury smirked as he headed back out. "Hill, I'm going to need your help."

Maria and Fury practically dashed from the scene and left the blushing pair by themselves.

"I didn't try to buy you. I just… back then, you seemed lonely, and I thought maybe you would've wanted to join the Avenger crew. I had asked Fury, but he said he thought it would be better for you to learn the shipbuilding trade before heading out with a crew of teenagers. I never asked you, because I thought he was right." Steve explained, looking down.

Phil smiled and put his hand over the captain's.

"Thanks. You know, I probably would've gone with you." Phil took a step back and cleared his throat. "I… thank you for saving me all those years ago. You gave me the courage to stop them from bullying me."

Steve smiled.

"You already had the courage. You just needed a nudge in the right direction."

Phil shrugged and turned to the counter.

"Well, I'm going to go see how Fury and Maria are doing with my ship." Steve said, standing from the chair.

"I'll see you later then." Phil nodded, hating the tension that suddenly filled the air. "I have to clean up the shop a bit."

Steve was halfway out the door when he turned around.

"The card is still on the table." Steve licked his lips. "If you want to join the Avenger crew, we would gladly accept you. I mean… just… just consider it, yeah?" Steve gave him a tired smile as he closed the shop door behind him.

Phil stared at the door. He was being offered a position on the _Avenger_, the most respected ship and feared ship on the seas and by the captain no less. Just as he was about to bolt towards the door to chase Steve down and say yes, something hit him in the back of the head and his world turned dark.

* * *

**YASSSS! I finished it in record time. I managed to finish in one day! Ehehe.**

**Pleeeeeease review. Especially with this one, because I'm kinda new to AU's and I'm not sure if I'm going about this the right way or if I'm just forcing it and stretching it too much.**

**Also there's a poll on my bio page thing to see what I'm going to write next. Sooooo, yep. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope to update this soon. And, gods, I've developed a liking for scheming Fury and Maria, ehehe. **

**This was meant to be a one shot, but I fear that it's going to turn into something much larger... I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT MY SUBCONSCIOUS HAS IN STORE! X)**


End file.
